The Grey Shepherd Method
by yeetmyboi101
Summary: Ellis Shepherd, daughter of two world-class surgeons, is starting her first year of being a surgical intern. There she finds romance, friendship, and accomplishments. But she also finds herself struggling to face her inner and past demons and trying to escape the shadows left by her loved ones. It will be like a season 1, so enjoy. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope you like this, please comment on any improvements I can make. Also, I changed this chapter so, yeah there's that.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Grey's.**

A young woman stood, frozen, at the entrance to the large hospital in front of her. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to move. She frowned as she thought of its sad history. She started to walk when she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" She said hurriedly, helping the other woman up.

"No, it's my fault. I'm in such a hurry. It's my first day here and I didn't want to be late." The other woman said brushing herself off and picking her bags up.

"It's my first day too. I'm Ellis." She said offering her hand to the woman.

"Gianna." The woman said shaking her hand.

Well, I suppose it was her first day working at the hospital, but she had grown up at the hospital. She knew most of the attendings by their first names. Her mother also worked there, you might have heard of her, Dr. Meredith Grey, Catherine Fox award-winning surgeon. Her father was also a surgeon, a neuro god, but he died before she was born in a car accident. She loved hearing stories about her parent's great love story. Her sister and brother were also surgeons. Zola, her eldest sister thought she would be a neurosurgeon for as long as Ellis can remember, but she fell in love with trauma and was starting her fellowship today. Her brother Bailey was only a resident, but he said he wanted to revolutionize ortho. Ellis, on the other hand, wasn't sure yet, but she knew whatever she did you'd be great.

"You said your name was Ellis, right?" Gianna asked as they walked through the entrance together.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've heard of my family?" Ellis stated bluntly. Gianna nodded.

"I'm just hoping I can make a name for myself away from everything," Ellis said. Gianna nodded again.

"Listen, you seem pretty nice and you're probably really smart so, let's make a pact. We will be each other's stronghold, no matter what, whether it's surgical, boy related, or familial. Because the real world isn't going to be filled with pillows to help us if we fall, so we need to be each other's pillows." Gianna said turning towards Ellis. Ellis thought for a second, she was right.

"So, can I call you my pillow?" Ellis smirked. Gianna giggled as the elevator dinged open. They walked into OR 1 and Ellis smiled at the familiar room. Cheif Bailey stepped into the room and threw Ellis smile.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, _you_ are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point." She paused to look around the room. Ellis knew every word of the speech. "Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play...That's up to you." She led the interns up to the next floor and into the locker room.

"You will get changed into your scrubs and wait for your residents. Good luck, you are the future of medicine." With that, she left the interns alone to change. Ellis put the light blue scrubs and lab coat on and everything felt right.

"Heard we got one of the Hollywood rejects here." A guy said shutting his locker. He said it loudly making a brunette cringe.

"That would be me, and I decided saving lives was more important than getting on a TV show or movie. I'm Trina Keys." She offered her hand to the few people that we're there.

"I'm Ian, Ian Lain." A small, skinny guy said shaking her hand and giving everybody a smile. She went around the small circle before stopping at Ellis and Gianna.

"I'm Gianna Messina," Gianna said opting for a curt nod instead. Trina gave her a look.

"Ellis Shepherd." She said as most people turned to look at her. She called this the Harry Potter effect.

"Shepherd huh, bet you're going to get favored. By the way, I'm Kevin Dunn." The guy that Ellis had deemed as a jerkface said.

"Just so you know, I graduated four years early with honors and as valedictorian. I got accepted into Johns Hopkins University, Harvard, and Dartmouth. I chose Johns Hopkins because of its amazing surgical program. So tell me one more time that my last name is what got me here." Ellis said slamming her locker shut and glaring at said jerkface.

"I heard you got a photographic memory, I bet you used that to cheat on every sort fo test there was." He said with a smirk.

Ellis stood up and shoved him against the lockers. "Listen here you little hick, say it one more time, that I cheated my way into the program and I'll show you what hard work looks like." She released him and sat back down, Gianna gave her a smirk.

"You're hot, are you single?" He asked, receiving glares from around the room. Ellis lunged towards him and slammed him against the locker again. She would've had him too scared to even look at her if their resident hadn't come in.

"Woah,woah, woah what is going on here? Get her off of him!" The resident said as two guys pulled Ellis off of Kevin. She tried to lunge at him again, but the men held her back.

"Of course I get the interns that start fights on their first day." The resident said with an eye roll.

"I have five rules. Memorize them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry that it was gibberish, I fixed it now. Things have been hectic due to standardized testing and adjusting to E-learning days, so I apologize for taking so long. So, without further adieu, chapter 2.**

Ellis got assigned to cardio with one of the new cardio attendings, Dr. Tate. He led her through the halls and explained what he expected of his interns. He also told her that today he was doing surgery on a baby with hypoplastic left heart syndrome. He told her that if she proved that she was a productive intern that she could scrub in.

"Dr. Shepherd, can you tell me what hypoplastic left heart syndrome is?" He asked examining the small infant. Ellis smiled, she knew this one, it was easy.

"Hypoplastic left heart syndrome is a complex and rare congenital birth defect that causes the left side of the heart to be underdeveloped. Specifically, the left ventricle is affected. I can either be too small or not exist completely, depending on the severity of the case. In addition, the aortic and mitral valves are also too small. It affects normal blood flow through the heart. Commonly, a child with hypoplastic left heart syndrome will also have an atrial septal defect. Also-" She was cut off by the cardio surgeon.

"Thank you, Shepherd." He said impatiently.

"Sorry." She mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay Shepherd, you sound like you know your stuff. Can you tell me how it's treated?" He said with a small smile.

"Hypoplastic left heart syndrome can only be treated by surgery. The surgeries are done in three stages, a Norwood Procedure at the age of two weeks, Bi-Directional Glenn Shunt Procedure at the ages of 4-6 months, and a Fontan Procedure which is usually done between 18 months and 3 years. Some cases may even require a transplant." She looked at the small baby and assumed that he was going to be doing a Bi-Directional Glenn Shunt Procedure.

"I am going to be performing a Bi-directional Glenn Shunt Procedure. Can you give me an overview of that procedure? Please make it a brief overview." He said putting the baby back down in the small nursery crib.

"A Bi-Directional Glenn Shunt Procedure creates a direct connection between the pulmonary artery and the superior vena cava returning oxygen-poor blood from the upper part of the body to the heart. It reduces the work that the right ventricle has to do by allowing the blood that returns from the body to flow directly to the lungs." She answered quickly.

"Good Shepherd, you aren't completely useless. You can scrub in, go book an OR." He said. She smiled and rushed out of the room, bumping into somebody.

"Sorry, I have to go book an OR," Ellis said, picking up the chart.

"You're even more like your mother than we thought, scrubbing in on her first day." Ellis knew the voice from anywhere. She looked up to be met with a smirk and a mane of black curly hair.

"Aunt Cristina, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging Cristina.

"I got called to do a consult, and it's happened to be on my favorite Shepherd child's first day of work. So what is scrubbing in on on your first day of work." She said patting Ellis's shoulder.

"Bi-Directional Glenn Shunt Procedure!" Ellis said excitedly. Cristina smiled, cardio, she knew Ellis was destined for great things. She motioned for the chart and Ellis passed it along and went to go book an OR.

"So I heard about your fight in the intern locker room," Cristina said and smirked when Ellis froze. Ellis continued what she was doing until she heard a squeal and knew her mom had found Cristina. She smiled and went helped prepare the patient for surgery. After she finished she took a breath and stepped into the OR for the first time in her career.

**I know it's short but I have so much work to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis was on top of the world, had allowed her to stand somewhat close to the patient during the surgery. Ellis was branding everything into her mind so she could remember this moment forever. She answered every one of Dr. Tate's questions perfectly, earning a rare smile from the cardio attending. She kept sending smiles to the scrub nurses that she knew, more than one to Bokhee, who was still kicking. The scalpel clattered to the floor, and she snapped her head to look at , who slid down to the floor and clutched his chest.

"Dr. Tate!" Ellis squealed, running over to check on him. He was struggling to breathe and his breaths were coming out choppy.

"C-clot..ting," He gasped. Ellis looked up to the gallery and saw Bailey hurrying over to the intercom.

"Shepherd! What's going on." Bailey shouted.

"I-I don't know. I don't think he can breathe well and he's saying something about clotting." She said as she moved to crouch beside him.

"Tate has a clotting disorder, the moron probably forgot to take his blood thinners!" Bailey said in an exasperated voice.

"Dr. Bailey, he lost consciousness, you have to help me!" Ellis tried to steady her heart, which was trying to jump out of her chest.

"Shepherd, there's no time for me to scrub in, he might die before any of us have a chance to scrub in. Feel his pulse." Bailey said. The people in the gallery watched as Ellis started to panic.

"I-it's weak. Now what?" She gripped his wrist in her pale hand. She told herself to not look up in the gallery, she didn't want to see her mother's disappointed stare. That thought made her stop panicking. Little did she know, her mother wasn't disappointed, only worried.

"Shepherd you should kn-" Bailey started, her voice softened, "Ellis, honey, you can do this, I trust you. Use that brain of yours. All you need to do is evacuate the clot. You know what to do." Ellis sat back and thought for a moment. Her eyes gradually drifted up and met her mother's. She nodded. Ellis knew what she had to do.

"I know what to do. Dr. Bailey, what about the patient? I can't do that type of procedure!" Ellis said, looking at the infant on the table.

"We got it covered, hurry!" With that Bailey said down near the intercom and watched nervously.

Ellis took a deep breath, "I'm going to do a crike, can somebody help me get his gown and scrubs off?" She shouted and the OR immediately sprung back into action. A redheaded scrub nurse cut the gown and his scrub top off and Bokhee thrust a scalpel in Ellis's hand.

She paused to wait for the room to stop spinning and then she cut.

* * *

As soon as Dr. Tate was in a patient room and one of the cardio doctors had gotten to the OR, Ellis made a beeline to the bathroom. She felt the bile rise in her throat. As soon as she started throwing up, the door swung open.

"Ellis?" The voice called tentatively. It wasn't a voice she recognized immediately. She drew in a shaky breath.

"In here," She said swinging the door open and flushing the toilet. Gianna stood outside of the door, and she threw her a sympathetic glance.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ellis splashed water on her face and checked to make sure her breath didn't stink.

"I'm fine." She lied. She turned towards the other woman, "Don't ever tell anybody about this." Gianna nodded her head and smiled, which Ellis returned. She was still shaking and jumped when she felt a pair of arms enclose her.

"You did great in there!" She heard her mom's voice and melted into her hug.

"T-thanks," She said, inhaling the lavender scent.

"Bailey wants to see you," She heard someone say. She turned towards her resident and nodded.

The whole walk to the office Ellis was trying to steady her heart rate and to stop shaking. The secretary gave her a smile and motioned for her to go in. She knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Dr. Shepherd that was some heroic work in there," Bailey said glancing up. "And sit down, I don't bite," Ellis sat down uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey, for everything," Elis said giving her a smile.

"You're welcome. By the way, you need to stop second-guessing yourself, you're a bright girl, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be an amazing doctor. You are a Grey and Shepherd after all." Bailey said hugging her.


End file.
